An organic light emitting diode (OLED for short) has advantages of self-luminous, high contrast, wide color gamut, simple manufacture procedure, and easy formation of flexible structures and the like. Therefore, a display technology using the organic light emitting diode has become an important display technology.
For example, an active matrix organic light emitting diode (AMOLED for short) has advantages of no perspective restriction, low manufacturing cost, fast response, power saving and the like, and so the active matrix organic light emitting diode has great development potential.
However, a current OLED display panel has a very high probability of generating bright spots due to issues such as design and process stability, and in many areas of application, tolerance of the bright spots issue is almost zero.